O mundo contra nós
by Miss Just
Summary: ."- Onde está o meu presente, Draco? - Pansy perguntou." Prenda de natal da Tai. Silver Trio Project


**N.A.:** Só porque é natal, vamos imaginar que a sala dos Slytherin tem janelas, sim?

* * *

_Para a **Tainara Black** - porque Natal não é Natal sem prendas. Merry X-mas, dear ;**_

* * *

_**O mundo contra nós  
**__|Silver Trio Project|_

Olhava a neve pela janela enquanto o crepitar da madeira a arder na lareira lhe dava uma leve sensação de nostalgia. Gostava do inverno, gostava do frio e do gelo e gostava daquelas tarde sem fazer nada, apenas sentado no sofá a ler um livro ou a beber café. E, aquele fim de tarde de véspera de natal não era diferente. Último ano em Hogwarts e, como tal, Draco dissera a Lucius e Narcissa que não iria a casa nas férias. Queria passar o natal ali, naquela sala onde vivera tanta coisa, entre as paredes que sabiam os mais tenebrosos segredos e com as pessoas que - ele nunca admitiria em voz alta - ele mais amava.

Desviou os olhos cinza da janela ao ouvir passos perto de si e encarou o corpo de Pansy a sentar-se no sofá em frente ao fogo, encolhendo-se junto de Blaise. A morena apenas usava uma camisa que era dele e a parte de baixo da roupa interior. Ela seria sempre a mesma, enquanto estivessem os três sozinhos, Pansy andaria assim, completamente à vontade.

Blaise levantou os olhos e girou o rosto para Draco, como que lhe perguntando o que ele estava a fazer. Malfoy suspirou baixo, afastou-se da janela e pegou na sua caneca de café, sentando-se do outro lado da morena, vendo-a colocar as pernas torneadas sobre o seu colo. Passou uma mão sobre a pele alva dela e esboçou um pequeno sorriso perverso sobre os lábios.

- Onde está o meu presente, Draco? - Pansy perguntou, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha lentamente e Blaise soltou uma gargalhada, a sua mão direita enlaçada com a esquerda de Pansy.

- Ainda não é meia-noite - respondeu ele, a voz baixa e rouca, pousando a caneca de café no chão. - Depois vês.

- Vais fazer como o ano passado e dar-nos uma garrafa de uma bebida qualquer? - indagou Zabini, a voz grave e profunda num tom de divertimento.

- Uma bebida qualquer que tu bebeste até cair para o lado e eu ter de dizer à tua mãe que ias dormir em minha casa para ela não saber o teu estado - Draco replicou, aumentando o sorriso maldoso. - Tu adoraste a minha prenda o ano passado.

- Mas eu não - Pansy reclamou, remexendo as pernas sobre o colo de Draco. - Blaise bebeu a minha garrafa toda. O que me vais dar este ano? Outra garrafa de álcool para ele beber?

- Sabes, Pansy - Draco começou, inclinando-se sobre a morena e ajeitado a gola da peça de roupa que ela usava. - A minha camisa é um pouco transparente, não deverias usá-la sem nada por baixo, pode provocar efeitos devastadores.

- Mas essa é exactamente a intenção - Parkinson gargalhou, vendo Draco soltar a camisa e voltar ao seu lugar. - Uhh, não interessado, Malfoy?

- És muito oferecida - comentou ele, recebendo de imediato o impacto do calcanhar de Pansy sobre uma área mais sensível. - E muito cabra também!

- Mas tu gostas! - afirmou ela, sorrindo. - Ou não terias ficado para passar o natal connosco.

Draco não respondeu, deixando um silêncio leve sobre o trio de prata. Pansy tinha razão e ele não precisava de admitir isso. Aquelas duas pessoas ao seu lado significavam muito mais do que deveriam. Eram o ponto fraco dele, mas eram, também, tudo o que o tornava forte. O mundo não seria um lugar habitável sem Pansy ou Blaise por perto.

A noite chegou com rapidez e o silêncio na sala comum dos Slytherin era estranhamente confortável. Os três amigos ainda estavam sobre o sofá, adormecidos devido ao ambiente quente que a lareira acesa causava. Draco abriu os olhos sonolentos e focou o relógio de parede ao lado esquerdo: meia noite e cinco. Era natal.

- E então? - a voz sussurrada de Pansy chamou-lhe a atenção. - A minha prenda?

Um sorriso de canto de lábios desenhou-se no rosto do loiro e ele, pela segunda vez, inclinou-se sobre o corpo de Pansy, passando as mãos pelas pernas despidas dela, puxando a bacia dela levemente para si e beijando-a assim que chegou aos seus lábios. Não um beijo sedendo ou um beijo selvagem. Fora calmo, sereno, apenas o acariciar das línguas delicadamente, numa dança de compasso lento e subtil.

Cortou o beijo, afastando-se o suficiente para pendurar uma chave prateada em frente aos olhos da morena, segura por uma pequena e fina corrente. Pansy piscou duas vezes, sem perceber. E então a gargalhada de Blaise encheu o ar, fazendo o sorriso enviesado de Draco apenas aumentar.

- Uma para ti, outra para ele - informou Malfoy, indicando Blaise com os olhos. - Outra para mim.

- Tu não existes! - exclamou Blaise, segurando entre os dedos uma cópia da mesma chave. - Tu realmente fizeste-o.

- Eu não... percebo - confessou Pansy, os olhos castanhos alternavam entre a chave e as íris cinzas de Draco.

- Este é o nosso último ano aqui e, quando sairmos de Hogwarts, não sabemos ao certo o que nos vai acontecer - Draco disse, o sorriso enviesado ainda presente. - Arranjar emprego, ser famoso e rico, tudo o que os nossos pais nos ordenam que façamos. Isto - ele olhou para a chave - é a nossa saída de emergência.

Pansy rodou o rosto para encarar Blaise, ainda confusa. Não percebia onde o loiro queria chegar e não gostava do facto de Blaise saber das coisas antes dela. Voltou a olhar para Draco, sabendo que ele terminaria a sua explicação.

- Comprei um apartamento no centro de Londres - Malfoy informou.

- Tu estás - Pansy hesitou, voltando a fixar a chave prateada. - Tu estás a pedir-nos-

- Que venham morar comigo - ele terminou, colocando a chave na mão dela. - Os três, juntos, enquanto nos conseguirmos suportar.

- Tal como eu disse, tu não existes, Malfoy - Blaise comentou, fechando a mão com a sua cópia da chave, sorrindo. - Melhor presente de natal de sempre, tenho de confessar.

Draco voltou a encostar-se para trás, vendo Pansy sorrir abertamente e fechar, também ela, a mão em volta da chave prateada. O mundo fora de Hogwarts era um lugar assustador, mas ele tinha a certeza que, enquanto estivessem juntos, o mundo não venceria contra eles.

- Eh, Blaise - Pansy chamou, desencostando as costas do peito do rapaz para o poder olhar directamente. - Então e as bebidas?

- Foste tu que ficaste de as arranjar - respondeu ele, os olhos levemente arregalados.

- Não! Foste tu!

Draco riu baixinho enquanto os outros dois se envolviam numa discussão acesa. Minutos depois ele iria dizer-lhes que havia várias garrafas de Vodka - aquela bebida muggle que eles tanto gostaram - escondidas no baú ao lado da lareira. Mas, enquanto isso, ele apenas ficaria a vê-los discutir com um sorriso nos lábios. O mundo não poderia nada contra eles, isso era um facto que ele gostava de apreciar.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu seeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii, devia ter NC e tudo mais. Mas eu estou demasiado slasher hoje e seria terrível tentar escrever NC assim, ia sair asneira.  
A fic é todinha da Tai! Espero que gostes, dear ^^

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.**  
_Just_


End file.
